Talk:Heavystep
Isn't it kind of strange that Heavystep dies a lot of times? -- 23:00, 15 July 2009 (UTC) *That is weird, you would think someone would report that.--BrambleFire 02:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I find it kind of humorousHowardfan 01:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I find it funny! He's died twice now and still appears in the alligences! I want to see how many times he dies :) [[User:Fidelis359|'Fidelis359']] Please don't chat here. Take it to the forum. This page is for talk concerning editing the article. Thanks [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 09:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) You should really get heavystep's chart. art done if you want to improve the page a bit. --Isy 18:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Firestar's Quest It states in Firestar's Quest on page 492, it states that Birchstar reminded firestar of heavystep. maybe they are related? --Aurorablaze 00:17, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Good idea, but we can't post it without soliid proof, sorry... =/ ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 00:25, October 27, 2009 (UTC) But can we at least make a section that says Firestar's Quest and we can say that he wasnt formally mentioned. he was only mentioned in the alligences. Also during Leafstar's cermony....etc something along the lines of that --Aurorablaze 00:46, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Elder It was comfirmed in an Erin Hunter chat that Heavystep retired early because he had a condition that makes him weak. Vickey said that a veterinarian would diagnose it as kidney disease--Nightfall101 23:53, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Added the citation. Rubytail 01:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Aw! Dead in Fourth apprentice He is not in the allegencies (spelling?) anymore! :(. I was hoping he would live for the whole series and die like, 14 more times. XD. He always comes back! -Owlblaze I was starting to think he had the 9 lives of a leader. It would have to be secret nine lives as no cat seems to know that he got nine lives from StarClan. I guess he only got three lives.~~ '''Spottedstar the 42nd'~~ Please take this to the forums, thanks :) [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']]LionxDove 23:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he is the secret leader of Rockclan and sneaks away every night to lead his clan into battles with Mousefur, the secret leader of Iceclan! They are both really old Apprentice Charart Does this look good? Or should I put his foot back to normal, and keep the leg like that? SORRY FOR DOUBLE POST!!! Apprentice Charart Does this look good? Or should I put his foot back to normal, and keep the leg like that? -owlblaze All images need to be approved by Project:Charart Start by joining that project then you can reserve him and put him up for approval. insanTA RAINBOWeular 12:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Deformed Leg? I don't remember the books saying any where that he had a deformed leg.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 18:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it ever was stated that he had a misshapen leg. Was there an Erin Hunter Chat I missed? - 21:01, November 15, 2010 (UTC) It never said so in the books.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 04:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Heavystep's Kidneys Hey, this is Hawkflight, from here. I was browsing through the sum-ups of the Erin Hunter chats and I found a note that said that Heavystep had kidney disease. I looked for this tidbit on his page and saw that it was not present. I know it's just a bit of trivia, but I thought that it should still be addressed. It's in the fourth Erin Hunter chat, I think. 03:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) (I've been negotiating getting an account with my parents, so hopefully my next comment will be as a registered user - Hawkflight) Blue eyes? Where was it confirmed that he had blue eyes? 0_o Or was there any confirmation on eye color at all... Talyn09 16:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Thickset Do we need citetation (spelling sorry) for thickset? [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 15:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. Anything that you can possibly doubt should be cited. So Cite away. Better things be proven 2-3 times over than not proven at all. 16:02, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : What does thickset mean? And I just notice his name was Heavykit and a kit. Did the queens do kit-ups every day with him to get excirsize? XD : Thickset means having a solid, stocky body. Russetsun :) (talk) 19:54, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Fire & Ice For Fire and Ice, it said; *Heavypaw appears briefly when Graystripe and Fireheart are hinding outside the RiverClan camp waiting for Silverstream. He is seen with his mentor, Blackclaw. I didn't know if I should've of kept it there or delete it, so I deleted, but if it should of been kept there, I can add it back in. BreezeSky 20:54, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I find it really weird he has died three times of greencough. How did that mistake slip. And I noticed he is younger the Sandstorm, so why did he retire so early. Are the editors blind? 9 lives how come heavy step died so many times is he a secret leader with 9 lives? do the erins know about this.Hawkfrost and bramblestar Blood will spill blood} 18:43, October 6, 2013 (UTC) -Sigh- Yes, they all know about this. It was just a mistake in the writing. MossfireX (talk) 20:19, October 6, 2013 (UTC) StarClan version If he's dead, shouldn't he have a StarClan Charart? Stealthheartocarina_z(I don't play flute) 17:51, June 24, 2015 (UTC) nope, it hasnt been confirmed. 17:52, June 24, 2015 (UTC)